


The War Never Ends

by Perfica



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Drama, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-13
Updated: 2005-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-14 23:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/154487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perfica/pseuds/Perfica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry continues to be a hero.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The War Never Ends

"Severus? Severus!" Harry called through the wad of robes he kept pressed against his mouth. He'd lost his wand, and his glasses, and his lover, and the stringent smell of the smoke pouring out of the shack made his throat tight and dry.

He coughed twice, three times, hacking as he sucked in lungfulls of clean air. The Whomping Willow was alight; its denuded branches whipping the smoky air furiously. Harry couldn't tell if the high-pitched screeching he heard was the sound of the tree dying, or the war cry of Voldemort's warriors.

"I'm coming!" Harry shouted, hissing as flames licked against his legs. "Don't worry. I'm coming."


End file.
